


Shower Sex

by Velvedere



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Rimming, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Loki has a nice walk-in shower in his apartment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex

Privately Loki had never given very high regard to the idea of having sex in a Midgardian shower.

The whole thing seemed rather precarious.

Slippery tiles made even moreso by a flow of water. Stifling heat where it was already difficult to breathe. The constant sting of water pressure overly focused onto one area of the body.

Hardly worth the effort.

Give him a nice, deep bath instead, with scented water and a gentle edge to lean against while he rode Thor’s body beneath the surface, their arms clasped about one another’s shoulders as they shared breath - shared their eyes - and gasped amid the rising steam, lips hovering the barest whisper apart.

But his apartment had no bath. Only a walk-in shower with more than enough room for a partner (or two).

It would have to suffice.

He could have changed it, if he so desired. Installed a proper bath after he'd moved in with no consultation to the landlord whatsoever. But the rearrangement of pipes involved would have drawn someone's attention eventually - superintendent, maintenance man, concerned neighbor - and the extra use of water would have had an undue effect on his monthly bill.

All of which could be covered up with more work and more magic, but by then the effort outweighed the benefit.

For much the same reason he didn't change it now, as Thor led him by the hand to the bathroom and Loki let himself willingly be drawn, a sleepy, pleasantly careless expression curling his features.

He was still half-exhausted from the night they’d spent together.

He didn’t have the energy for glamour.

Even so, Thor found a way to make the shower highly enjoyable.

Steam fogged the otherwise half-transparent swirl of the shower walls, blotting out the world. Water hissed and trailed in rivulets down their bodies, pressed together chest to chest the moment they entered.

The sliding door behind them sealed, confirming their privacy.

Arms wrapped around, dipping imprints into the other’s back.

Mouths met with a light escape of air and sighs of overdue relief.

Loki kissed the taste of sweat and dirt from Thor’s mouth and cheeks, rubbing his skin and through the scruff of his beard with the pad of his thumb until the water ran clean.

Thor pushed him to the wall, in the bright bathroom light his eyes electrically lit.

Those eyes looked over him with a hunger like the tide.

Thor pinned one of Loki’s hands to the tile and braced his weight there to anchor himself, crushing him into a kiss. His hand reached low between them, catching Loki’s prick and rubbing it through his callused palm with a deceptive tenderness.

Water drops trickled along the tips of his fingers, adding their soft touch.

Loki closed his eyes and groaned, muted against his mouth. 

All his best memories of Thor seemed to involve the water.

When they were young, splashing and playing in the lake near home. Shivering from cold and underlit by the sun’s reflection off the rippling surface. Like patterns of lightning across their skin.

When they were older, battling a bilgesnipe in the river...a thing that would become more significant to Loki in later times, rather than at the point of its occurrence.

Watching Thor’s hair plaster to his skin in the spray. The way the water beaded on his chest and eyelashes. Loki remembered watching one drop with particular envy as it rolled down the swell of Thor’s bunched muscle and came to rest, clinging on one nipple.

He wondered what it would be like to lick it off.

Still older, in the bathhouses of Asgard of old. Sliding gently over Thor into hot, steaming water when it was only the two of them. Taking his deliberate time in washing the dirt and blood of some recent battle from his brother’s body.

Then still older...a fight in the rain...lightning cracking open the sky as their blades clashed. Voices drowned by thunder.

Then a pool outside a secret cave. Alone. A place to call sanctuary.

Hands and bodies dipping into the water so seamlessly they barely produced a ripple.

Loki whimpered a muffled cry against Thor’s mouth, arching his hips off the wall as Thor brought him again to sudden, achingly painful arousal. He slit his eyes open to squint through the hot spray of water.

Thor was smug, that half-cocked grin of his doing nothing to abate the stab of heat uncurling through Loki’s groin.

Loki cupped his hand to the back of Thor’s neck and pulled him in, biting at his lips in demand. In the same motion he stole a hand in between them, cupping Thor’s balls and massaging them in his palm, before he moved onto his cock. Returning fire with light, teasing strokes of his own.

Thor’s gasp was its own reward. The way he stole a deep breath through his nose while his mouth was otherwise occupied. His hand rose to move around Loki’s shoulders, holding him firm to the wall. Better supported as he leaned in and parted Loki’s thighs with a push of his own, giving him a place on which to rest his weight.

Loki dropped his head back against the tile and smiled at him. Lazy, half-lidded. He turned his palm upward and stroked Thor for his length, thumbing gently over his head, a single fingertip trailing back down the veined ridge along the underside of him until he earned a groan from him again.

Thor closed his eyes and bowed his head against Loki’s shoulder, the murmur of his name almost lost among the water.

Loki turned his head to kiss his cheek, scraped his teeth gently over his ear. The promises he whispered were both divine and profane until he convinced Thor to let him go.

He slid down the wall, hands tracing the lines of Thor’s body as he went.

Thor leaned over him, braced on the tile, sheltering him from the worst of the shower’s pelt.

Loki knelt before him, his hands lingering on the bones of his hips – pressing those faintly quivering stretches of skin along Thor’s side, where he knew his brother was sensitive – and kissed a path to his naval. A brush of dark, wiry hair above his cock caught and held wayward drops of water. Loki kissed them, tasting the heat and unique flavor of Thor they carried.

Dirt and sweat and musk and the faintest hint of ozone.

He followed the trails the water took that trickled down over his brother, tracing his curves, over his hard lines, the broad planes and hard-earned physique of his body. The sort that could only belong to a god.

Loki left his hands at Thor’s hips and bent his head to kiss the tip of his cock. Soft. Slow. A slip of his tongue around the ridged curve at its head, lips parted just enough to sigh against him, not unlike when he kissed his mouth above.

Thor tightened and shuddered.

Loki dragged his lips down his length, tilted his head to one side, the better to gently bite and flit his tongue against him; a quick flutter like the brush of soft wings.

Thor groaned his name, a broken gasp escaping him that is almost a sob.

Loki took him into his mouth, but only just so. He closed his lips around the head of him and flit his eyes up, the deepest part of him pleased to see Thor’s expression wracked with a semblance of pain. Eyes shut and jaw clenched.

Loki slid him deeper as a reward, humming in the back of his throat.

Deeper.

Then again, deeper.

Thor gasped, a stagger tearing though him.

Loki bobbed his head with the motion, bent forward and forced to move his hand to the base of him to hold Thor still. His free hand returned to his sac, pressing along the softer, less guarded underparts of him. He scraped his nails down the outer part of his thigh to leave a brief streak of white where the hot water has turned Thor’s skin red.

Thor doesn’t last much longer.

He bucks his hips into the motion, his hands so disciplined where they stay planted against the shower wall...though some of the tile cracks and suffers for it. Then he gasps a shuddering cry, choked off in the fall and tumble of water, and Loki frees his head to toss back wet hair from his eyes, water spattering his back and shoulders where it falls off his brother, and accepts his libation.

He licked it off of Thor afterwards. Used the water to wash away the rest.

Thor was quick to pull him back to his feet once he has regained his sense. He blinked, dazed and wondrous and adoring and the tiniest bit angry that Loki stole the pleasure for himself first.

Loki had only a grin to answer him, smug and without apology.

Thor kissed him, hard enough to force him back to the wall once more. His hands cupped beneath Loki’s jawline and squeezed into his neck with a pressure Loki found absolutely delicious.

His hands were so big.

Loki grabbed on and sank his fingers into Thor’s still tangled hair. One leg lifted to snake around his thigh, pulling him in. Holding him close.

“I should pay you recompense for that,” Thor growled, rumbling into Loki’s bones.

“You should,” he teased, dragging his tongue across his teeth. Loki leaned in close enough to nip at the edge of Thor’s scruff, whispered close to his ear. “But will you?”

Thor’s answer came in the form of abruptly turning Loki away from him. Pushing him to the wall and moving his wrists to best brace himself for the parting of his legs that followed.

“I shall.” Thor’s words sent an electric prickle down Loki’s side. He bowed his head to the wall, catching his breath, still somehow unprepared for when Thor’s hand reached around and took possessive hold of his cock, left undefended and bobbing in the air.

“And I would hear your gratitude.”

Then Thor was the one to lower himself to his knees, spreading Loki’s rear beneath his hand.

It remains the one time Loki could think of nothing to say in response.


End file.
